


Promise

by DuskStorm



Series: Promises and Bonds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shuffled his way into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. "What the hell?" He blinked, thinking maybe he was seeing things.</p><p>But no, the man was still there. A short man, with golden brown hair, and dancing amber eyes was sitting at the kitchen table, an all too familiar smirk on his lips. "Gabriel?!" Sam winced at how loud his voice was, but hell he was shocked to see the archangel sitting there at all. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Sam jolted awake, jerking upright in bed, hazel eyes wide, heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming in sharp gasps. His gaze swept around the room, the panic zinging through his blood slowly subsiding as he realized that he was in his own room, in his own bed, in the bunker. Safe. He was safe. It was only as the tension slowly drained from his body that he realized he was clutching the gun he kept on the beside table in his hand, and he breathed a heavy sigh as he leaned over to place it back on the table, then shoved his hand back through his long brown hair. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, he knew that, not after the nightmare he'd just had. Could it even be considered a nightmare? Memories were more like it, from his time spent in the cage, trapped with two very pissed off archangels. Another sigh slipped from his lips as he glanced over at his alarm clock. It was a little passed four in the morning, and he'd only been asleep for an hour before this. Groaning softly, he tossed the blanket back, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He sat there for a moment, trying to wake up just a little more, then stood and hauled on a pair of sweatpants before making his way out of his room and through the bunker to the kitchen. Cas and Dean were likely still sleeping, although Cas didn't need to sleep. The angel still remained with Dean until his brother awakened, most of the time. Sam was happy for them, glad that Dean had finally worked up the balls to tell the angel how he felt. They'd been together for nearly four months now, and Sam had truly never seen Dean more happy. Yes, Sam was happy for them. But he felt a pang of emptiness, an ache that was soul deep. He didn't begrudge what his brother and his friend had, but deep down he wanted that, too. It wouldn't ever happen though. Not for him. He was too tainted, too fucked up in the head, too broken. Everyone he'd ever tried to love had ended up dead. He shuffled his way into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. "What the hell?" He blinked, thinking maybe he was seeing things.

But no, the man was still there. A short man, with golden brown hair, and dancing amber eyes was sitting at the kitchen table, an all too familiar smirk on his lips. "Gabriel?!" Sam winced at how loud his voice was, but hell he was shocked to see the archangel sitting there at all. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Because the last time he'd seen Gabriel, he'd been facing off with Lucifer so that he, Dean, and Kali could escape.

Gabriel snorted, the smirk growing. "Helloooo! Trickster!" He twirled his finger at himself, then stood up and made his way around the table to stand in front of Sam. "Miss me, Sammich?" He teased with a grin, golden eyes twinkling.

Sam retreated a step before forcing himself to stop, wide eyes locked on Gabriel. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream, his mind playing another cruel joke on him. Or maybe it was Lucifer doing it. Sam shook his head, and closed his eyes. "No." He took another step back. "No, you're not real." And that made his heart ach fiercely in his chest. Despite everything the Trickster had put them through, Sam had liked Gabriel. Really liked him, and he'd wanted so badly to see if those feelings were mutual, but then Gabriel had died for them, and Sam had never gotten the chance to tell him how he felt.

"Oh, but I am, Sam-a-lam." Gabriel purred in response, and sidled a little closer to the taller man.

Sam flinched back from him, tears suddenly stinging at his eyes. "Stop it! Just stop! You already killed him, there's no need to rub it in my face! He didn't deserve to die!" Sam snapped, then turned and fled to his room, collapsing on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he braced his elbows on his knees, eyes closed tightly.

Gabriel wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, and he followed right on Sam's heels. He froze for a moment in the doorway of Sam's room, watching the young man where he sat on his bed. Tears were running down his cheeks, and he was shaking. "Sam!" All playfulness vanished, replaced with clear concern, as Gabriel rushed over to Sam. "Sam, it's me! I promise you, it's me!" He stopped directly in front of the young man, reaching out with one hand to cup his chin and gently coax him into looking up. "Look at me, Sam. It's really me." Gabriel wasn't sure how to get through to him, Sam was still muttering under his breath that he wasn't really here, that he was dead, Lucifer had killed him. Gabriel brought both hands up to cup Sam's face, golden eyes meeting hazel ones. "I'm here, Starshine. Right here." He murmured, his tone becoming soft and soothing.

Starshine. Only one person had ever called him that. It had only been the one time, but Gabriel's tone had been filled with such warmth and affection when he'd said it. Sam had kept that to himself. Even Lucifer wouldn't have known it, it was a special memory he kept locked firmly away. Something he had never wanted to be tarnished. "Gabriel?" He managed to choke out, his eyes wide as he stared into those honey colored ones. Without thinking he reached for the archangel, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist and pulling him forward so that he stood between his legs at the edge of the bed. He hugged Gabriel tight, more tears leaking from his eyes as he pressed his face against the angel's chest.

Again, this wasn't the reaction Gabriel was expecting, and for a second he tensed, but just as quickly he relaxed into the hold and brought his own arms up around Sam. Softly he carded the fingers of one hand through the young man's hair. Gabriel hadn't intended to listen in on Sam's thoughts, but in his current state his mind was broadcasting rather loudly. What Gabriel saw, and heard made his heart flutter. Sam cared for him, maybe even loved him.

"Don't leave." Sam whispered roughly, his face still pressed against Gabriel's chest. "Please, Gabriel, don't leave. Not again."

"Sam..." Gabriel breathed softly, his arms tightening faintly around the younger man. After a moment he shifted his weight, pulling back just enough to coax Sam into laying down. Gabriel crawled into bed after him, curling up against the hunter as soon as Sam's arms tugged him close again. Their legs tangled, and Gabriel brought one hand up to caress Sam's cheek lightly. "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I'm here as long as you want me." He murmured, leaning in to brush his lips softly against the hunter's.

"Promise?" Sam mumbled. It still seemed so surreal. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Gabriel was truly here. That Gabriel was alive! He was afraid that this was just some wonderful dream, and he'd wake up in the morning and Gabriel would be gone, would still be dead.

"I promise. Rest, Sammich, I'll be here when you wake." Gabriel spoke in that same soft tone, and pressed closer to the hunter, trying to offer as much assurance as he could.

The tension slowly drained from Sam's body, and he relaxed against Gabriel, nuzzling in closer to the angel. His breathing began to even out as his eyes drifted shut. "Angel. My angel. Love you, Gabriel." He spoke in a drowsy whisper before sleep claimed him.

Gabriel's breath hitched, and his heart fluttered wildly at Sam's confession. He brought his hand up to brush his fingers through the hunter's hair again, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then a more tender one to the corner of his mouth. "I love you, too, Starshine." He murmured, settling beside the hunter, snuggling in close, then allowing his wings to unfurl, and draping them over the two of them, a protective barrier around his hunter, his mate. No one would ever hurt Sam again, and if they dared they'd be faced with Gabriel's wrath.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Hate it, love it? Let me know! I'm also willing to take requests. I'd really like to dive in and test my writing skills.


End file.
